


The Moon Over the Sky

by quick_man



Category: Persona 5, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Akira stayed in Tokyo, Crossover, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Tags and characters will change too as they're introduced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quick_man/pseuds/quick_man
Summary: Mishima decides to get a job after high school instead of going to college like all his friends. Where does he end up working, you ask? Oh, just a little loan company, that's all.(Currently rated Teen as the first chapter is basically actionless. Expect it to be bumped up to mature. There will be no sexual content, but as one of the parts of the crossover is the Yakuza series, you can bet there will be some adult themes and some good ol' fisticuffs down the line.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Mishima Yuuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. CHAPTER I: Everybody Has a Dream

_Kamurocho, Tokyo_   
_14th December, 2:53PM_

The streets of Kamurocho seemed busy as always during the holiday season. Lots of couples and families around, celebrating the time of year. Lots of shops and resturants busy. It felt like these couple of months were the only time business looked anything like it used to be in the past. 

In an unassuming office building just above the bar New Serena... to some, it probably seemed like just another shady loan company. But for the owner, it was where he made other people's dreams come true. If they had the courage, of course. Sky Finance was one of the few places in town that seemed like it could very well be around forever. There were rumours of the owner having practically no business sense and being willing to loan anything with no interest, if the reason was right. Of course, it was hard for anyone who hadn't been there to believe - how could a place like that exist in Kamurocho? It was loan shark central.

_Sky Finance_   
_14th December, 3:02PM_

"Boy, it's absolutely freezing today!" exclaimed the man, shutting the door behind him as he entered his office, running a hand through his hair and flopping onto his couch, laying down with his head on the armrest and his feet kicked up. "Makes me wish I had a jacket that worked with this shirt..." he groaned, absentmindedly picking up a tabloid magazine and flicking through it. He was right - that maroon shirt looked tacky as hell to everybody but himself.

**SHUN AKIYAMA**  
CEO of Sky Finance

"... Nothin' good. Just more celebrity gossip..." Akiyama threw the magazine back onto the table and turned onto his side with a groan.

"Did you get lost on the way back or something, Akiyama-san? It's been, like... three hours..." A blue-haired man peaked over the computer monitor at the desk he was working at to gaze down at Akiyama. He was rather youthful, hell, he looked pretty much half Akiyama's age.

**YUUKI MISHIMA**  
Office Manager of Sky Finance

Akiyama sat up at the office, looking Mishima's way with a cough. "Oh! Yuuki-kun! I, uh, didn't see you there." He chuckled, taking the time to draw a cigarette and stick it in his mouth.

The boy rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "I know the salary's great, but you really make my job that much more difficult when you take five times as long to collect as you should..."

The older man let out a laugh as he lit his cigarette. "You sound like like my last employee."

"Akiyama-saaaaaan." Mishima whined.

"Alright, alright, kid. Sorry." He tilted his head towards Yuuki.

Honestly, Mishima wasn't even sure why Akiyama had hired him. Not that he wasn't grateful for a job straight out of high school. The money was great (mostly because Akiyama didn't give a damn about it, but never tell Yuuki that.) and it was only about an hour's journey away from his home. He could've gone to college, but he really couldn't stand any more years in an academic enviroment. Everything about it at this point just brought nothing but bad memories to him.

To Akiyama's credit, Mishima's complete lack of experience didn't steer the man away from him immediately. After having his first chat with the kid, he'd already made up his mind on Mishima being a hard worker and someone he could count on. Maybe not as much as Hana-chan, but still, he would do.

"So, how are you feeling, now that you've been here for a month?"

"Huh?" Mishima realized he was spacing out. Another bad habit he'd picked up during high school that he kept trying to curb. "Oh, u-uh, I feel like I'm doing okay. I don't mind the frequent late hours, I'm pretty comfortable in my route here... And I'm g-getting used to the job in general."

"You sure?" Akiyama raised an eyebrow. Oh, good, Mishima thought. He hated when someone asked him that about anything, it always felt like he was being doubted.

"... Y-yes? I think? Most of my... uhm, friends are going to college, though, so I'm kind of the odd one out..." he nervously chuckled. "It's... awkward being the only one going into work so young. I... feel like we're drifting apart."

"Is that so..." Akiyama nodded, tapping his cigarette against the ashtray on the table. "I see what you mean. I graduated top of my class in university, so." He attempted to say that in a way that wouldn't come off as bragging to Yuuki. "No friends here in Kamurocho, then? All back home?"

"Y-yeah, pretty much." Yuuki nodded slowly as the room went silent after that. "... Hey, uhm... Akiyama-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you s-something?"

Akiyama chuckled, facing the kid. "If you can get through the question without your voice going all shaky like that, like I'll bite your head off."

Ouch. There went the tiny bit of confidence Mishima had. It's true, he'd always been awkward. As a schoolkid and as the admin of the Phansite. Being in a professional enviroment where even more was expected of him only made him more nervous. "W-well, ah... I've never asked you before, but... why did you choose to hire me?"

"Come again?" Akiyama, blinked, confused as to what he meant.

"I-I mean, well, I'm not exactly... highly-educated. I've never had any job experience in this field... and, w-well, I thought my age alone would be a turnoff. Not many places would hire someone fresh out of high school and give them a full-time role."

Akiyama pondered the question for a moment before putting his cigarette out, getting up and walking to the back of the office. He looked out the window.

"... A-Akiyama-san?" Mishima nervously asked. Welp, that's it, he asked a stupid question to his boss, and now he was getting fired.

"I suppose it's a good question. Guess it's a lot of things that made me hire you."

"Huh?"

Akiyama's eyes slowly took in the view of the streets below. The people walking around seemingly refreshing his mind. "Well, with my last employee gone, I needed someone to fill the role..." He started. "But it's more than just that. I guess you can say I'm a man who likes to take a chance on people."

"A... chance on people?" Mishima wasn't sure he understood. Was this just some kind of experiment?

"I used to be homeless, kiddo. This office, Sky Finance, all of it... it's all because of one single day I happened to get lucky. Opportunities for a fresh start like I got don't often come twice in a lifetime."

The boy slowly nodded, listening to his story.

"Had to take risks to turn that opportunity into what you see today. Because of that, I take chances on people who others wouldn't ever give a second glance." He turned back to Mishima, a small smile on his face. "I was wrong a lot. But I was right a lot too. And all those times I've been right about somebody, I could help them achieve their dreams."

Mishima felt in awe of that. He could never really tell Akiyama, but running the Phan-site, helping out Akira and the rest of the Phantom Thieves... He felt like he was a little more similar to Akiyama than he originally did. He liked to help out less-fortunate people, just as he did. The thought of that made him smile too.

"Sure, you're only 18. You kind of look like a dork. And I'm sure the fact you dye your hair blue doesn't win you over the ladies."

Mishima blinked. "... Ahem."

"But when you first came here for your interview, you sounded like someone who deserved a chance."

Mishima looked a tad flustered. "So... do you think you were right about me, or wrong?"

"Hard to say after only a month. But you've been working damn hard. And I can tell you've got a dream just like everybody else. So if I had to give an answer right now..." Akiyama nodded. "I'd say I was right about you."

"A-Akiyama-san..." Being told he was doing a good job always meant a lot to Mishima, considering the past trauma he had gone through and the amount of times he'd been told by his parents, by bullies, by that bastard Kamoshida that he wouldn't amount to everything, that he was a failure, that he didn't matter... "T-thank you, so much." He bowed his head. "I'll k-keep working hard!"

Akiyama rubbed the back of his head . "Aw, kid, don't get all mushy on me." He chuckled. "I'm not good with that. Here." Walking over and reaching in his pockets, before drawing out a sizeable amount of money, sliding a few 5,000 yen bills across Mishima's desk. "Take the evening off, go explore the town."

Mishima looked at the money, eyes widening. "H-huh?! 25,000 yen...? A-Akiyama-san, are you sure? You already give me a-an amazing salary..." He wasn't kidding. Mishima was making 500,000 yen a month at Sky Finance. While a fairly decent salary even by adult's standards, it was an amount that totally blew the mind of an 18-year-old. To say his Phantom Thief friends gave him a friendly push to buy them all dinner the night he got his first paycheck was an understatement. He even bought dinner for Akira's cat that always seemed to like Mishima more.

Akiyama chuckled. "Trust me, it's fine. You haven't taken a second off since the first day you started here, and you've only ever taken three or four of your lunch breaks. Go have a couple hours of fun in town before you have to head home. Go sing some karaoke, get some food..." His smile turned into more of an amused smirk. "Make use of that completely legitimate ID that says you're 20 years old."

Mishima's face went red. "A-ah... you noticed that, huh?" He'd only really shelled out for that fake ID so he could be served during his conversations with Ohya at Crossroads back home... which occured more during his final year at high school than he cared to admit. None of his friends could really believe someone like Mishima would have a fake ID, either, but they thought it more funny than bad that the shy nerdy kid would have a bit of a bad-boy secret. "I-I do have a legitimate one!" he insisted, as he slowly took the money and slid it into his wallet.

Akiyama put his hands up. "Hey, don't have to explain yourself to me, kiddo. I was a bit of a rowdy teenager myself."

"You were?" Mishima raised an eyebrow.

"Story for another time." the man nodded. "Only rule, if you get caught using a fake ID, I didn't know and you were a bad employee from the start."

That got a giggle out of the blue-haired boy. "I can't argue with that." Mishima stood up, grabbing his things. "I'll see you tomorrow, Akiyama-san!"

Akiyama gave him a thumbs-up. "See ya, kid." Only once Mishima had left the office did he flop back onto his couch. "Kids these days are weird..." He chuckled to himself, turning and closing his eyes. Seriously, with how much this guy slept at the office, you'd think he still didn't have a home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first fic I'll be writing here! Couldn't resist making it a crossover between two of my favourite video game worlds. After each chapter, I'll always give a small bio for any brand-new character introduced in that chapter, so if you don't know who someone is because you're a Persona fan but not a Yakuza fan or vice versa, there's a little tl;dr description for them. I hope everyone enjoys this, I've been wanting to write it for months.
> 
> Oh, and typo count post-publish because apparantly I can't proofread for shit until everybody can already see the errors: 5. Jesus Christ.
> 
> _Characters introduced this chapter:_
> 
> _SHUN AKIYAMA  
>  CEO of Sky Finance  
> Age: 38  
> \- Known as the Lifeline of Kamurocho for his insanely generous loan terms and his willingness to help out anybody in need. Despite his lazy appearance at first glance, he's handy in a fight and has been involved in quite a few major incidents in Kamurocho over the past decade or so, fighting alongside legends like Kazuma Kiryu and Taiga Saejima._
> 
> _YUUKI MISHIMA  
>  Office Manager of Sky Finance  
> Age: 18  
> \- A timid and shy boy with possibly the unofficial world record for Lowest Self-Esteem In Human History, Yuuki Mishima was one of the main victims of disgraced Olympic champion Suguru Kamoshida while he was in high school, an infamous scandal that made headlines all over the country._


	2. The Place Where I Used To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima gets shitfaced, sings some karaoke, and things happen.

_Kamurocho, Tokyo_   
_14th December, 3:53PM_

"Umare kawasu nosa born again! Let's fly high like a butterfly!"

Mishima sang with passion inside his own karaoke booth. He had a drink in one hand and a microphone in the other. Seemed like he'd already had quite a few drinks, judging by the fact he couldn't stand still... and by the fact he was giving this song his all.

"Hane no nai chou nante imi nai, chi o hau nezumi to kawarinai!" Mishima belted out before taking another neck of his drink. Coke and whiskey highball - probably the only shared interest he and his father would've had. He pictured himself on stage with all of the Phantom Thieves, being a star, having his name in the news, everybody talking about him... yeah, probably not the best idea. That had gotten the better of him once. Yuuki didn't want it to happen again. Just as he finished his song and went to go top his drink up...

"This a bad time?" came a familiar voice, opening the door.

"This booth is taken..." Mishima muttered. Once he didn't get an answer back and the door was still open, he turned his head towards it. "Didn't you hear me? The-- ... K-Kurusu-kun?"

"Yo."

**AKIRA KURUSU**   
College Student

Akira waltzed in, hands in his pockets. "So this is what you get up to when you're not at work? I was wondering why you kept rejecting me when I asked if you wanted to hang out."

Mishima couldn't help but be a little embarassed. "It's... n-not what it looks like..." he rubbed the back of his head.

Kurusu picked up the glass that Mishima had put down to top up. "Still drinking, huh? You know that shit messes with our Phansite."

"... sorry..." Mishima muttered.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Mishima threw his microphone down onto the floor, yelling at Kurusu. "Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

"..." Kurusu sighed. "You know better than that, Yuuki. I didn't come down here to tell you off or something."

"Then... what do you want?"

"Me and Futaba came to hang out with you."

Mishima was surely a little drunk, but there was no mishearing THAT. "... you... you what?"

"You heard me." Akira asserted. "You weren't responding to my texts, you haven't checked the Phansite for a few days..."

 _Oh, so THAT'S what it is_ , Mishima thought to himself. _Now that I'm not dedicating my life to sucking everybody's dick, you're concerned._ "I promise you, I'm completely fine."

"Right..." Akira obviously didn't believe him. "So... do you wanna get something to eat with me and Futaba?"

Mishima slowly nodded. "... Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a dick for opening with a 2000 word chapter and then giving a really short one, but hey-ho. It happens.
> 
> _AKIRA KURUSU  
>  College Student  
> Age: 18  
> The leader of the infamous Phantom Thieves. Currently studying music theory. Hits the streets of Kamurocho to have some fun on his downtime. Known to be a pretty smart kid, and plays a mean game of pool._


	3. NPC

_ Kamurocho, Tokyo _   
_ 14th December, 4:58PM _

"... And then I was like, 'you wanna fight?!' And he backed off!" Futaba slapped the table, laughing. "Isn't that crazy?"

**FUTABA SAKURA**   
College Student

Mishima slowly nodded, sipping his coke. Still tipsy, still feeling like shit. "Yeah. Crazy." Between his weird day at work and now being drunk, he wasn't feeling this at all.

Akira chuckled. "I can't believe you, sometimes. Hard to think you'd raise your fists to somebody but wouldn't hurt a fly."

She raised a finger. "You don't mess with the quiet ones!" She grinned. "Ain't that right, Nishima?"

Mishima was staring off into space. Right now, he wasn't too attentative. He was off in his own little world - thinking about work, probably.

"... Hellooooo?" Futaba snapped her fingers in front of Mishima's face.

"--! S-Shit, uh, sorry, what was that?"

She sighed. "Dude, are you okay? You've been totally spacing out the whole time we've been here."

"Yeah, it's... uhm... don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. I'm just thinking about things."

"Like?" Akira spoke up.

"... Things I don't wanna talk about."

"Are you making sure you eat regularly?"

"H-huh? Of course I am! I don't go back on promises, Kurusu-kun." Mishima crossed his legs, leaning back in his seat with a sigh. Ever since the whole 'I totally fucked your high school life up' situation, he'd been nothing but apologies to this man. But Akira always wanted none of it. Akira was always sympathetic towards him, even after what he'd done.

Akira narrowed his eyes. "Are you _sure_?"

"... Yeah."

"Alright. Hopefully you aren't lying to me." Akira took a sip of his water.

Futaba giggled. "I wish you'd pamper me like you do Nishima!"

Akira rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, it's not like..."

Mishima finished his coke with a sigh, putting his glass back on the table. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat and listen to you getting my name wrong all day, but..." he stood up.

The girl looked up at him. She kinda actually felt bad, it sounded like Mishima wasn't having much fun. "... Y-you know I'm just teasing you, right?"

Mishima shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He headed for the entrance. "I'll catch you guys later." He reached out for the cafe's door, wanting to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. Only for the door to open, and a man and a woman to stand in the way.

"...?"

**GORO AKECHI**   
Private Investigator

"Ah, Mishima-kun." Akechi's charismatic smile crept onto his face. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"... Fuck." Mishima cursed to himself. "Don't tell me you've been _looking_ for me, Akechi-san..."

Akechi walked into the cafe, making his way past Mishima before setting a hand on his shoulder. "Weird how things turn out, right?" He muttered into his ear.

Yuuki swallowed, setting his eyes onto the woman.

Futaba spoke up. Loudly. "Hey, you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend, Goro?"

Akechi chuckled. "She's not-- Ah, right. Where are my manners? The three of you, meet Haruka. She's here on business."

Haruka bowed. "Pleasure to meet you all."

**HARUKA SAWAMURA**   
Former Idol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _FUTABA SAKURA  
>  College Student  
> Age: 18  
> Everybody's favourite hacker. Currently studying computer technology. A closeted fan of pro wrestling. She could probably shut down the country if she put her mind to it._
> 
> _GORO AKECHI  
>  Private Investigator  
> Age: 19  
> A PI with a massive cocky streak. He's good at his job, and he will make sure to let you know it. Was rumoured to be in collusion with someone running for Prime Minister, but an investigation into his history proved fruitless._
> 
> _HARUKA SAWAMURA  
>  Former Idol  
> Age: 22  
> An idol-turned-mother with a heart of gold. Rumoured to be from an orphanage. Does not care for yakuza._


	4. I Would Much Rather...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a Chapter 3.5... but, hey ho.

**Akihabara, Club SEGA**  
The previous year

Mishima's eyes focused on the monitor in front of him, his left hand finely wrapped around a joystick and the fingers on his right laying at a set of buttons.

"I never would've expected you to be good at Virtua Fighter," spoke the man at his side, mostly hopelessly mashing.

"I'm not," Mishima explained. "You're just terrible, Goro-san." the boy couldn't help but smirk. What a zinger. "If you just button-mash, of course I'll win."

Akechi sighed as he lost again and again to Mishima. "You'll win no matter what I do. I couldn't learn how to play this game if you put a gun to my head... Which reminds me," his gloved hands fell to his sides as he once again felt defeat in the game. "What are you going to be studying in college?"

Mishima slowly turned his head towards Akechi. "I... uhm... I'll actually have to get a j-job, Goro-san..."

"Oh, really? That's a shame."

Yuuki felt embarassed about it. Here he was, surrounded by people like Kurusu, Sakamoto and Akechi, all going to college... and he had to find a job to keep a roof over his head.

Akechi turned towards Mishima. "Maybe I could put in a word for you at the station?"

"N-no, that's fine... I'm not exactly that kind of person."

The detective chuckled. "Not a fan of the law, right?"

"You could say that a billion times..." he shuddered. "... N-no offense, Goro-san."

Akechi flashed his infectious smile. "Didn't I tell you you could just call me Goro when we're on dates?"

Mishima's face went bright red. "O-oh... yes... G-Goro."

Present Day

"You work with Akiyama-san, right? It's a pleasure to meet you, Mishima-kun." Haruka smiled at the man as Mishima reluctantly moved backwards.


	5. INTERLUDE (Quick takes a week off and feels bad so writes some stupid shit)

Ah, man, it's been a shitty few days. I didn't want to do ANOTHER >500 word chapter here, but I've been totally out of the writing mood. A decent chunk of hijinks is on the way, hopefully by the... 23rd? That sound good? Oh, wait, I can't hear you, I'm typing this. Anyway, while I was taking this small break, I kind of thought to myself; "Well, since Karaoke is a huge part of the Yakuza series, what would everyone sing?" So just for shits and giggles, I wrote up what I imagine they would sing. One song for all of the Thieves, a song for two special Confidants, and even a few duets!

 **Hands (Akira)**  
[this song is pure "protagonist singing about all his friends" energy.]

 **24 Hour Cinderella (Ryuji)**  
[you know you want it. this song is totally Ryuji's guilty pleasure that he jams out to in his spare time]

 **Heartbreak Mermaid (Ann)**  
[Ann would absolutely sing this in her Panther outfit. don't @ me. she's a total fit.]

 **Samurai Ondo (Yusuke)**  
[i feel like Yusuke would absolutely get a kick out of this song. and since the Yakuza version has the infamous Majima vocals, it gives Yusuke an excuse to get a bit carried away as he does with everything]

 **Iji Sakura 2000 (Makoto)**  
[of course the Phantom Thief who seems most like she'd fit in a Yakuza game would get this badass song.]

 **EURO de x3 SHINE (Futaba)**  
[i unironically debated on giving Futaba OTOMETAL My Life instead of this lmao]

 **Loneliness Loop (Haru)**  
[this is the only song of the three in Haruka's idol gameplay that i can play over and over again. love it.]

 **TONIGHT -restart from this night- (Akechi)**  
[if you know this song at all, do I even need to explain?]

 **Tonight is a Diamond (Mishima)**  
[Mishima getting a song that sounds stereotypically cheerful but's actually about wanting to be put in a coma because the person he loves is in one too? someone hug this kid]

 **Bakamitai (Iwai)**  
[former yakuza and current Good Dad drinks alone in a bar and sings Bakamitai. yup.]

 **JUDGEMENT -Shinpan- (Akira/Ryuji)**  
[THEY ARE B A D B O Y S]

 **Pure Love in Kamurocho (Yusuke/Futaba)**  
[such a fantastic love song. this ship isn't one of my top ones, but I can't deny that even platonically Yusuke and Futaba would rock this duet]

 **Like a Butterfly (Makoto/Ryuji)**  
[Makoto should be in a metal band. Ryuji raps with those stupid glasses on. enough said. next.]

 **Bloody Moon (Akechi/Mishima)**  
[this isn't a karaoke song, it's the opening to Yakuza 5, but i love it too much. i blame the amazing an-na-ko, and nothlits and their fic People Like Us for making me love this pairing, too. go read it.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real, proper Big Boy chapter happening mid-next week.
> 
> And, FOR REAL, for real, go read People Like Us by nothlits. While I plan for the Akechi/Mishima pairing to be a flashback-only thing here, People Like Us is the best I've ever seen it written. And even if you don't like the pairing but like Mishima and Akechi just as characters go read it anyway.


	6. Don't Ever Tell Me

Mishima extended a hand towards Haruka, one that she gladly took. "You... know my boss?"

Haruka nodded, giving the handshake a moment before letting go. "Akiyama-san is a good friend. He helped out my uncle quite a few times."

The timid boy blinked. "Your uncle? Was he a borrower?"

Akechi, stood behind Mishima, cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, Mishima-kun, I'd like for you to join Haruka and I. Actually..." He turned his gaze to Futaba and Akira, who'd been silently watching this until now. "You two may be of some use as well." He walked over and, ever the confident one, sat right next to Akira in their booth. Mishima turned back just as this happened, and boy did he not feel up to putting up with this shit.

"What would we be useful for?" Kurusu asked as the idol took a seat next to Futaba. Well, if Mishima was going to help here, it seemed like he'd be doing it standing up... 

With a sigh, Yuuki walked back over to the booth. 

Akechi explained the situation. "Haruka-chan here has hired me for a case."

Futaba raised her eyebrows at that, glancing to Haruka for a moment before looking back at Akechi. "Uh-huh."

Haruka continued explaining. "Someone very close to me disappeared, here in Kamurocho. Just a few days ago. She moved here to be with her boyfriend a year ago. He's disappeared too."

Running a hand through his own hair, Akechi nodded. "Yes. And given that Mishima-kun here," he flashed a smirk, "recently moved here to Kamurocho, and to work for a friend of Haruka's as well, I thought it would be apt if he were one of the first people I would go to." Akechi reached into his jacket, pulling out a pair of photos and placing them on the booth's table. He pointed at the one with the woman. "Ayako." He pointed at the other. "And he's Ichiro. He's a couple years younger, but they're both in their early 20s."

Futaba, Kurusu and Mishima all gazed over the pictures of the missing people. "... Sorry, but I don't think I've seen either of them in my entire life." Mishima crossed his arms, dismissing the whole thing.

Kurusu spoke up too. "Why would you want us to help, either, Akechi-san? It's not like me or Futaba live here like Mishima. Drag him in, sure, but even in a best case scenario, we aren't going to recognize these people by their faces."

Mishima muttered something under his breath, rolling his eyes. *Don't throw me under the Akechi bus, you jerk...* he thought to himself.

Akechi chuckled. "Well, since the case loosely connects to Mishima--"

"**Extremely** loosely." Mishima interjected.

"-- I figured with your strong senses of justice, you would be up to helping me."

The awkwardness and the tension in the booth could be felt by all five of them. It was Haruka who spoke up. "Um... I would really appreciate any help Akechi's friends could give. You don't have to reach out if you don't want to."

Kurusu and Futaba glanced at each other for a moment before nodding. "We're in." Akira turned back to the smirking detective.

"K-Kurusu!" Mishima blurted out in protest, earning him a look from all four of them.

Akechi nodded. "Very well. I look forward to your support in solving this case. Mishima-kun?"

The blue-haired boy let out a weakened sigh. Was he really gonna get baited into being the Phantom Thieves whipping boy? "... Sorry. I don't think I'm up to it."

While Akechi had clearly expected resistance, Akira and Futaba were surprised at this. Akira especially - glaring up at Mishima from his seat. "Mishima, you're being asked to help potentially save two people's lives here. None of us know this town half as well as you."

"Look, I'm not one of... *you*, okay?" He made sure not to say 'Phantom Thieves' in front of someone who had no idea. "Hell, at least Akechi WAS at some point. You three can do this yourselves. I've gotta work, you know?"

"Yuuki, it's not--"

"And it's not like you ever really wanna hang out much anyway," Mishima cut Akira off quickly. That earned him a few looks that he could only process as 'guilty'. "Not unless there's some free food to be had out of it, anyway..." the blue-haired boy sighed, rubbing his temple in irritation. "I don't even know this city that much, either. I come to work, clock out, and go home. Most of the time."

Akechi didn't seem to expect this little outburst of frustration, but boy oh boy did it amuse the man. "Mishima, if I may, what is this really about? Is this some kind of jealousy or bitterness?"

A silence fell on the room again. Akechi turned back to Haruka. "Apologies, ma'am. I did not intend for this to turn into some kind of quarrel."

Before Haruka could politely nod and say it was fine, Mishima was already walking away towards the door. He needed to get out of here and go home before he said something he really regretted.

"Mishima!" Akira called out after him, standing up from his seat. He didn't really understand what was running through Yuuki's mind right now - probably the alcohol, he guessed - but he was shocked.

"You've got miss Alibaba over there," Mishima scoffed without turning back to face the group. "You don't need my help. Do what you usually do, Kurusu."

"Yuuki-kun." Akechi spoke up. "I know you've always had a bitter side, but--"

"Shut up." Mishima interrupted him. "Call me when you want to stop using me. That goes for both of you." There was the unfortunately familiar slam of the door... and Mishima was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I should've uploaded this a long time ago. But I wasn't very sure about how to build tension. Mishima being drunk and pissed off with the fact that both Akira and his ex, Akechi, wanting to use him for an investigation? That'll do it!


	7. Fuck You

Yuuki sat, staring at a photo at his home. He just... stared at it. "... I bet you're real disappointed with me. Mom." He sighed. Why did he feel so horrible? His mom had never given a shit about him, and she was now gone. His dad had kicked the bucket too. What the hell was there left for him?

RING, RING! RING, RING! RING, RING!

He swallowed his nerves and answered his phone, the poor guy in tears. 

"Oi, oi... when are you gonna learn to answer in two rings?" 

Mishima sniffled, wiping his eyes and standing up as he took the call. "... didn't I pay you back all the money I owed you?"

"Shit, kid, are you really that fucked around for cash right now?"

He sighed. "No, money isn't even CLOSE to a problem for me now. Now are we done?"

"... Mishima... you know I'm worried about you, right? Fuck the money, it's--"

"Fuck you. All you yakuza-type care about is money. Kiss my ass."

"Yuuk--" CLICK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[I'm not dead! Have this dumb shit with Mishima speaking with his mystery helper!]]


	8. The Chairman

Mishima threw on his jacket. It was his favourite. His only memory of days when he used to... be happy. "Fuck you," he'd said. Why had he said that?! As the night's hangover cleared over his head, he couldn't help but regret it more and more. He was the jerk here.

Speaking of the devil, the phone started ringing again. This time, Mishima picked it up in one. "... On y'er ass, huh?"

"Y-Yagami-san... I'm s-sorry about what I--"

"Shut the fuck up, kid. Keep your dogshit apologies to yourself. I just called because I couldn't help but wonder if you had a big fuck-off hangover."

"I-I..." Mishima choked at the sound of that. It hurt. It hurt to have someone care about his stupid ass. "Eighth Chairman..."

"Are you okay? No one bothering you?"

"N-No! Of course not!" He whimpered. "I-I... just... I just... I g-gotta go to work!"

"... You tell me that someone's bugging you, and I'll kick the shit out of them. You know that, right?"

"Y-Yeah... I-I know that."

"Then what the fuck is going on?" The tone at the other end of the phone picked up. "I'm getting tired of your shit, being too scared to use me."

"Y-You're... you're the f-fucking _chairman_ , Yagami-san!"

"And you think I care about that?!" He snapped, making poor Yuuki wince. "... I don't. I'm your fucking friend, first. Fuck the rest."

"... o-okay..."

"Is it that jackass Kurusu, making you cry?"

"W-what?!" He exclaimed into his phone. "No! No, o-of course not! How could you even think that?"

"... Alright, Yuuki. But at the first sign of shit..."

"T-tell you, I know." Mishima nodded. "I gotta get to work..."

"Right." CLICK.

Mishima rubbed his eyes. How the fuck did it get to this? He was... friends with the Tojo Clan's Eighth Chairman. Hell, sometimes he wasn't sure if it was really friendship - wasn't yakuza going to just take advantage of him? Yet he'd never done so much as lay a hand on him. Mishima had spilled all the beans about the Phantom Thieves, not that he'd ever let them know, but Yagami... he'd just nodded his head and kept the whole secret! Why was this happening?! Mishima couldn't help but be scared - he couldn't ride this high forever.


	9. Blue and Gold

_15th December, 9:13AM_

"... Fuck." The long-haired blonde man put his phone down by his side, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger on his prosthetic left arm. "What am I gonna do with that kid...?"

**ISHI YAGAMI**  
Eighth Chairman of the Tojo Clan

"... Was that your son, Chairman?" The lieutenant sitting across from him in the limo quietly asked. Compared to Yagami, he was completely clean. Wearing a suit. Shaven. Black hair slicked back.

"..." Yagami sighed. "How many times have I gotta tell all you guys... he's not my fuckin' son." He gazed out the window as they drove down the quiet highway. "... Just a stupid kid I'm looking after. Wouldn't give a rat's ass if he dropped dead on his way to work today."

"With... all due respect, sir, you clearly care for him more than you like to say," he carefully spoke. "You... order him not to tell his friends about you, yes?"

"... Yeah, and what of it?"

"Isn't that because you're afraid they'll turn on him for being friends with a yakuza?"

Ishi sighed, leaning forward and popping a cigarette into his mouth with his robotic hand. Dutifully, his lieutenant lit it for him, bowing a little as he did so.

"... Yeah, I'm fuckin' afraid of that. Fuckin' Phantom Thieves somehow roped that boy into their shit, take the piss out of him twenty-four-seven, and he's just supposed to deal with it?" He scoffed, taking the lit fag out of his mouth. "Don't take a fuckin' genius to know they'd turn on him the moment he hung out with the type of guy they change the hearts of."

"And... what do you think they'd do, sir?"

"Fuck if I know." Yagami frowned. "Change his heart? Kick the everloving piss out of him?" He couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe they'd use him to get in with me."

"S-sir, they're teenagers, they wouldn't--"

"When I was a teenager--!" the Chairman snapped, putting the cigarette out in his robotic hand. "I was sucking dick just to get enough money to buy a bowl of rice or a loaf of bread each day! You think people ain't got dark or dirty sides just 'cuz of their age, you numbskull?"

"... The dark sides of things _are_ our business, sir."

"..." He closed his eyes. "I know that. I... I fucking know that, alright? They made that jackass Shido eat shit and choke on it, who knows what they'd to me."

"Sir..."

"But I guaran-fuckin'-tee I'll slam their heads into the ground, one at a time, before they do jackshit to me. They might be Yuuki-kun's friends, but they stay out of my shit and I'll stay out of theirs... but if they decide to get bigger heads than they should..." He stared at the lieutenant. "I'll have to apologize to Yuuki for burying them. And..."

"... a-and, sir?"

"... They even _think_ of laying a finger on the Fourth Chairman's daughter... I'll kill all of their families too." He snarled under his breath.

One misunderstanding after another. One disaster after another. The chairman, the thieves, the idol and the moon. Everything was connected in someway. Would violence really be falling down, or could this situation fix itself?

\-----------------------------------------------

_END OF CHAPTER 1: The Moon Over the Sky_

_Save your data?_

**> YES**

NO

_Data saved._

_\-----------------------------------------------_

__  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ISHI YAGAMI  
> Eighth Chairman of the Tojo Clan  
> Age: 25  
> \- Once a prostitute on the streets of Tokyo as a teenager, this young man scratched and clawed his way to the absolute top - not that he's very happy about it. One miserable, cold, wet night, while he was tending bar at a place called NightHawk, he was roughed up by the Omi Alliance who thought he would have information on Goro Majima. Sixteen unconscious bodies and one barely-conscious one later, Yagami found Majima, and the Mad Dog took him in under his wing.
> 
> Three years later, Yagami has the weight of the world stuck on his shoulders as both Majima and Dojima are nowhere to be found, leaving the boy with a koi fish tattooed on his back the youngest-ever Chairman of the Tojo Clan... and with Yuuki Mishima as his only non-yakuza friend.


	10. CHAPTER II: The Show Must Go On

_November 2016_

At the age of 21, Ishi had pretty much departed from his old friend group in order to pursue a life on his own. He had struggled with the stress of being surrounded by so many people who he simply didn't get. Demons, thugs, murderers and everything inbetween. He didn't want to deal with it anymore, and so he went back to his home country of Japan, where he had only visited and never lived since his extremely rough mid-teen years.

He moved to the small city, yet nightlife haven, called Kamurocho, located in Tokyo, and things were relatively peaceful. He would work out at the gym now, which he had never done before, and was keeping himself healthy and reasonably well-off. He never worked a GREAT job, but he was making a reasonable salary that let him live without worrying where his next meal was coming from. And that made him happy. 

But in late 2016, an encounter would happen that changed his life. He met a face who was looking for someone that had apparantly made a short visit to the bar he was tending a few nights prior. The man who had approached Ishi? They represented the upper-class of the biggest yakuza group in Japan - the Tojo Clan. His name was Goro Majima. And Ishi practically instantly wanted the life he was living. Sure, Majima was pushing 50, but he carried around this aura of power and respect that Ishi had never known before.

Once his questions were answered by the young man, Majima made no hesitation in making his exit through the back door. That would be the catalyst for what would eventually lead Ishi's life down what some would consider a bad path. 

It was about half an hour after Majima had left when the door to the now-closed bar was kicked open, almost off its hinges. Ishi, the only man in the bar, only there to finish cleaning up for the night, looked up to see over a dozen men storm into the building. Demanding to know where "Goro Majima" was. Ishi, not one to ask questions, had never asked the name of the man who had questioned him such a short time ago. The men explained they were from the 'Omi Alliance' and they weren't going to let Ishi - who genuinely had no idea - weasel out of giving them who they wanted. They explained a spy had seen him enter the bar but not leave...

Ishi realized who they were talking about and tried to explain, but they weren't having it. Nothing he could say would make them think Majima wasn't still in the building, and if he wasn't gonna give him up, he was going to die. Painfully. Ishi thought about running out the back door and trying to escape them, but those thoughts were short lived as a hard right fist connected with his face, flooring him. Thus followed a brawl - one where Ishi really let out his vicious side, as glass was shattered, bones were broken, and Ishi was truly fighting for nothing but survival. He couldn't fight 15-plus thugs on his own, hand-to-hand. He grabbed glasses, chairs, tables, ripped shelves off the wall and used them to beat his attackers until they no longer moved. He didn't know if he'd killed anyone or if they were just all out, and he didn't care, really. They had tried to kill him and he had no sympathy. All that mattered to him is that they were out and he wasn't.

Limping out the backdoor of the bar on the third floor with brusied and battered limbs, Ishi walked down the escape stairs into the narrow backstreets of nighttime Kamurocho as he pulled out his phone and started calling various bars, resturants and locations, describing the appearance of the man called Goro Majima. He knew this guy was asking around everywhere, looking for someone himself... there's no way he hadn't been to other local places. It must've taken maybe 13, 14 phone calls before he finally had a match, and he want on his way to find the guy who had nearly gotten him viciously murdered by a group of yakuza thugs.

"MAJIMA!!" Ishi screamed as he kicked open the door to the bar across the street where Majima was asking further questions. This bar was open a lot longer than the one Ishi was currently working part-time at, and as such there were quite a few patrons around, all visibily surprised at the loud entrance of this man. Their surprise turned to shocked silence as the saw his injured state, him visibily limping inside and shutting the door behind him. His eyes scanned the room and found the man he was looking for sat at the bar, who hadn't flinched at all at the loud scream of his name.

"..." The man with the left eyepatch continued to drink for a few moments before looking over at Ishi, and frowning. "... haven't I seen you before? How'd you know my name..." He stood up from his chair, eye scanning the man and recognizing him as the man at one of the previous bars he'd visited to get information about. "... What the hell happened to you? You get jumped on the way over?"

"Nah... nah," Ishi growled as he dragged his ass over to Majima. The crowd was unsure what was going on and slowly all decided to try to stay out of it and not pay attention. Probably a wise choice. "After you came... your boys, they decided to pay me a little visit."

"My boys? The hell are you talking about?" Majima frowned, looking down at this injured kid. "I didn't send anyone to jump ya, kid. You did me a solid."

"Your friends w-who said they were from the 'Omi Alliance'... came to the bar after you left. They were looking for you and thought I was hiding you from them, and almost killed me!" He stared at Majima with anger in his eyes.

"... The Omi..." Majima muttered to himself. He thought he'd shaken them off for now...

"So you DO know them!" Ishi grabbed what remained of Majima's drink, and hurled it at the wall, shattering the glass and spilling the sake inside all over the floor, to the gasps of the people around them. "You owe me an explanation for why I almost got killed by a bunch of crazy assholes over you, man! What the hell is going on?!"

Majima continued to stare down at him. He began to realize what had happened, and a part for him had felt bad for that kid... still, he was shocked with a group of those people attacking him that he had come out alive. But now... this dumb kid was also a target, since he'd beat the hell out of some of them. He was coming to the Tojo Clan with Majima, he decided. "I'll explain it to you." He grabbed Ishi's real arm tightly and started leading, or rather DRAGGING, him out of the bar.

"Wha-- HEY, you can't just--" Ishi's protests were ignored as he was continued to be rather roughly taken out the bar and somewhere else. Ishi didn't know that he was about to become a yakuza over this, frankly, he just thought he was being kidnapped by one.

The patrons of the bar all mostly shared the same look of 'what the fuck was that shit about', before going back to their drinks...

\-----------------------------------------------

_CHAPTER 2: The Show Must Go On_

\-----------------------------------------------

_15th December, 9:57AM_

Ishi opened his eyes as his limo pulled up outside of the offices of Sky Finance.


	11. The Lender's Fun

_15th December, 10:02AM_

Yuuki walked into the Sky Finance office with a deep sigh. It was fucking freezing outside, the poor boy shuddering a little.

"H-hey, sorry I'm a couple minutes late, boss..."

He checked his wristwatch with a sigh. Only two minutes late. Could've been a hell of a lot worse for a guy with a killer hangover. He expected to get some snarky comeback as he looked back up from his watch, glancing around the office. Books in the right place... his computer all still in shape...

"..."

Yuuki walked forward a few steps and his eyes slowly sat on the couches. On one, Shun Akiyama taking a smoke. The one opposite? Ishi Yagami, Eighth Chairman of the Tojo Clan having a casual morning drink. Poor Mishima almost jumped out of his shoes. "G-Gaaah!"

Akiyama took the cigarette out of his mouth with almost comical levels of casualness. "Oh, Yuuki-kun! Would you mind fetching me the ashtray off my desk?"

Mishima just swallowed, looking between Akiyama... and Yagami. Akiyama... and Yagami.

". . ."

Yagami stared at Yuuki a little as the blue-haired boy hurried to Akiyama's desk and scrambled to grab his ashtray, bringing it back to his boss and placing it down on the table. "H-Here you go, boss!" Yuuki nervously smiled. _Ohgodwhatifmyhairisfuckeduporifiwasntpoliteenoughinsayingthatorificoughedalittleimsofuckedohnopleasegodno_

"Yuuki-kun!" Akiyama raised his voice, snapping poor Mishima out of his trance. "Were you listening to a word I just said?"

"... n-no, I'm s-sorry, my mind has b-been... rather occupied as of late--" Yuuki could only offer a weak bow to the two in response.

"I said this here is one of our most important customers ever," Akiyama smirked, taking another drag of his cigarette like even he and Yagami knew it was bullshit. "Please, show your respect."

"O-Oh! Of course!" Yuuki bowed towards the Eighth Chairman. "Where are my manners? I should--"

Yagami tried not to laugh before holding up a hand at Mishima, making the boy stand back up straight. "Alright, that's enough of that. Honestly, Akiyama-san, how long did you plan on fucking with my boy here?"

Akiyama grinned like an asshole. "For a long while. You ruined my fun, Eighth Chairman!"

Yuuki sighed. "Well, i-if you two are both here, and apparantly waiting on me..."

Yagami and Akiyama both looked at Mishima expectantly.

"... Mind telling me just what the hell is going on here?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow and steady, right? When I can have a dozen sub-sections within a single chapter, I don't feel so guilty about dripfeeding this kind of shit.


End file.
